Happy New Year
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: O que se deve fazer quando se sabe que seus desejos não serão atendidos? ::OneShot:: ::SiriusxRemus::


**Título**: Happy New Year  
**Autora**: Moony-Sensei**  
Beta: **Condessa Oluha  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem e não há fins lucrativos na publicação dessa fic. **N/A:** Contém spoiler de uma das entrevistas que a J.K deu após DH.

* * *

Essa fic é meu presente de aniversário para Ann Cashew. Muitíssimo atrasado, como sempre u.u, mas que eu finalmente consegui acabar. Hope you like, Ann!

* * *

**- Happy New Year –**

**Londres, 31 de dezembro de 1978.**

Remus caminhava lentamente por uma rua de Londres, alheio a todo o movimento e barulho feitos pelas pessoas que passavam ao seu lado, animadas para comemorar o fim de mais um ano. O castanho cruzou os braços, encostando-os contra o peito. A noite estava realmente fria, mas só o licantropo parecia se importar com isso, pois todos que cruzavam seu caminho sorriam felizes, indiferentes ao clima.

O rapaz sabia que a maioria deles estava indo para casa ou qualquer outro lugar, passar a noite com a família ou amigos. E o calor que toda aquela alegria emanava era quase ofensivo, uma vez que para ele aquele dia agora só significava que acabara de completar um ano que seus pais haviam morrido.

Não que ele não tivesse para onde ir, James o havia convidado inúmeras vezes para passar o feriado na casa dos Potter, com ele, Lily e Sirius. Remus havia recusado o convite de primeira, todavia o ex-artilheiro era insistente, e o havia feito prometer que estaria lá no dia trinta um. No entanto, Remus não se sentia assim tão mal por estar quebrando a promessa, pois achava que já era bem ruim ele estar triste, e estragar a festa de seus amigos era tudo o que menos queria no momento.

Continuou andando, concentrando-se apenas nos passos que dava. Tentando a todo custo ignorar aquele sentimento que apertava seu peito, que o fazia ter vontade de chorar. Sabia que lágrimas nunca seriam suficientes para aliviar a sua dor. Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava desde que se entendia por gente, desde que havia aprendido a camuflar os seus sentimentos.

Olhou para os lados para se certificar de que continuava se passando por um simples trouxa. Os tempos andavam difíceis, e não ajudaria nada se ele encontrasse com algum comensal por ali. Era algo quase tolo se preocupar em encontrar algum inimigo desfilando no meio dos trouxas às onze da noite do último dia do ano, porém já tinha algum tempo que Remus se acostumara com aquela rotina de estar sempre alerta.

Sentiu algo gelado tocar em seu rosto e percebeu que estava começando a nevar. Apertou o passo e decidiu seguir para algum lugar perto do Palácio de Westminster**¹**. Havia uma enorme festa e muitas pessoas no lugar, contudo sempre tinha lugares vazios na redondeza, de onde ele poderia ter uma vista razoável dos fogos.

Conforme ia andando, a vontade de estar ao lado dos amigos aumentava. Por mais que tentasse negar, a presença deles era o que ele mais precisava. Era sempre assim. Em Hogwarts, apesar de todas as condições que tinha imposto a si mesmo, quando menos esperava, era ao lado deles que se via sentado, rindo e conversando. Na época ele tentava se convencer de que estava apenas sendo persuadido, que estava sendo fraco, no entanto era apenas mais uma mentira. Remus sempre terminava com os três porque era isso que ele desejava com todas as fibras do seu corpo. Porque aquela era a sua maior vontade, um sentimento com o qual ele nunca poderia lutar. Porque, de alguma maneira mágica, eles haviam mostrado a Remus que ele podia amar e ser amado, sem precisar pensar em uma razão para isso.

Remus inspirou todo o ar que conseguia, numa tentativa de preencher o vazio que sentia. Voltou a atenção para os pedestres na rua, e não pôde deixar de sentir inveja deles. Suspirou longamente, sentindo-se cansado, como se tivesse envelhecido uns quinze anos. Tirou a franja da frente dos olhos, não deixando de reparar em alguns fios brancos que agora dividiam espaço com os castanhos. De acordo com Sirius, aquele tinha sido seu presente de dezoito anos; para combinar com o seu humor, que cada dia mais se parecia com o de um velho.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se desse dia. Na ocasião Remus tinha mostrado o novo acontecimento ao três amigos. E no fundo estava um pouco preocupado, não por vaidade, mas se ver com vários fios de cabelo branco aos dezoito anos não era uma coisa realmente agradável. Peter e James tentaram demonstrar alguma apreensão, porém Sirius não hesitou por nenhum momento antes de dizer tais palavras, fazendo-o se sentir ridículo.

- Está perdido, garoto?

Remus escutou alguém o chamando pelas costas e virou-se com uma rapidez que o fez se espantar, mas não podia se culpar, pois aquela era a voz que ele mais havia desejado ouvir durante aquela noite. Uma voz grave que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

O licantropo ficou estático, observando o rapaz moreno, sem saber o que fazer.

- Olha só, se não é o garoto que odeia o Ano Novo... – disse Sirius, rompendo o silêncio.

O animago estava vestido como um trouxa, também. O observava com as mãos enluvadas nos bolsos e um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Remus perguntou, tentando parecer irritado. Soltando o ar que havia prendido, sem se dar conta.

-... Que vai acabar solteirão se não deixar esse mau-humor de lado...

- Você vai se atrasar para a festa na casa do Prongs – disse, impassível.

-... Tendo como único companheiro, Bob, seu gato obeso...

Remus tentou parecer sério, entretanto falhou miseravelmente ao tentar camuflar um sorriso, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você é um idiota, Sirius.

O castanho riu discretamente, permitindo que Sirius se aproximasse e passasse o braço por seus ombros. Tentou ignorar a sensação de segurança que aos poucos se espalhou por seu corpo.

Os dois caminharam por algum tempo em silêncio, e Remus notou uma expressão incomum no rosto de Sirius. Não havia mais o sinal de brincadeira de minutos atrás, na verdade, não tinha expressão alguma...

- Então... Para onde estamos indo? – indagou Remus, tentando desviar a atenção do moreno de onde quer que ela estivesse. Sabia que o animago iria querer voltar para a casa de James.

- Qualquer lugar – respondeu Sirius, sem olhar para ele. – Para onde você estava indo?

O lobisomem olhou surpreso para o amigo.

- Não adianta tentar me enganar dizendo que ia para casa do James.

Remus não respondeu.

- Digamos que... Eu também não gosto mais tanto assim do Ano Novo... – continuou Sirius.

Dessa vez o animago o encarou, dando um sorriso forçado, que mostrou a Remus uma tristeza que ele só tinha visto uma vez no rosto do amigo.

- O que aconteceu, Sirius?

Remus fez essa pergunta olhando diretamente nos olhos do mais alto. O moreno o observou significativamente por alguns segundos.

- Nós deveríamos ir ver os fogos... – respondeu, cortando o assunto.

Remus se irritou com a atitude do moreno, mas não protestou. Não conseguiria nada se insistisse no assunto naquele momento, então desistiu.

Enquanto seguiam rumo ao Palácio, Remus esqueceu-se de seus próprios problemas ao notar que Sirius apertava seu ombro com força e parecia não se dar conta disso. Como se estivesse se apoiando nele.

Se fosse em qualquer outro dia, talvez o lobisomem tivesse algumas palavras de consolo, talvez até mesmo alguma solução para o possível problema do amigo. Contudo, por mais que tentasse forçar seu cérebro a funcionar, sua mente parecia estar tão murcha quanto um balão de final de festa. Suspirou. Era difícil Remus não saber o que fazer, no entanto, nas poucas vezes que isso havia acontecido, de alguma maneira Sirius Black estava envolvido.

E ainda tinha toda aquela gente barulhenta, esbanjando felicidade ao passar pelos dois. Não conseguia se concentrar direito.

Mas não podia continuar assim, aquele silêncio de Sirius estava lhe afligindo. Tinha que relaxar. Fez menção de tirar o braço do moreno de cima de seus ombros, quando o mesmo finalmente se pronunciou, verbalizando a idéia que começava a se formar em sua cabeça:

- Nós precisamos beber – disse o animago, lacônico.

Remus assentiu, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. Se embebedar nem de longe seria a opção que normalmente escolheria... Mas, que diabos, seu dia já estava uma grande porcaria mesmo! E ali não tinha ninguém para fiscalizá-lo, ele era maior de idade, era responsável por seus atos e... E ainda procurava por, pelo menos, cinco motivos para fazer algo que considerasse "perigoso". Como no colégio, quando se via tentado a aprontar alguma coisa com os Marotos. No terceiro motivo ele já se convencia, afinal, ele _querer_ fazer aquilo tinha peso duplo...

Riu de si mesmo, sentindo-se um idiota. Ele queria estar em Hogwarts, sentado em sua poltrona preferida - satisfeito com o banquete, apreciado horas antes, cercado de doces, cerveja amanteigada e hidromel. Acompanhado de James, Lily, Peter e Sirius. Seguro dentro daquela fortaleza que por sete anos havia sido o seu lar. O lugar onde havia deixado as melhores lembranças.

Sirius o puxou pelo braço, acordando-o de seus devaneios. Os dois entraram em um pequeno _pub_. O moreno se adiantou e foi em direção ao balcão. Remus ficou para trás, esperando o animago. Encostou-se em uma parede e observou o lugar, que estava relativamente cheio. Na pequena televisão, suspensa por um suporte, o âncora anunciava, em frente a um bem iluminado Big Ben**²**, que faltava meia hora para a meia-noite.

Remus voltou a atenção para o balcão, onde Sirius pagava pelas bebidas. O moreno foi até ele e entregou uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Remus olhou para garrafa que o animago segurava e depois para o saco plástico que ele tinha preso ao pulso. Sirius levantou o braço e bateu no plástico, onde havia mais duas garrafas de vinho, sorrindo para ele.

O castanho continuou calado e seguiu o mais alto até a saída. Sirius tirou o lacre de sua garrafa e colocou a mão livre dentro do casaco. Em um segundo a rolha saiu voando, e Remus não pôde deixar de franzir a testa.

- Seja mais discreto, Padfoot – sussurrou. - Nós estamos no meio dos trouxas, alguém pode ver.

- Será que algum dia você vai deixar de me tratar como um moleque, Moony?

Remus ruborizou. O modo carinhoso como Sirius chamou seu apelido o desarmou.

-... Só... tome mais cuidado.

O licantropo se ocupou em tirar o plástico que lacrava sua garrafa e parou ao perceber que não poderia tirar a rolha sem um abridor. Virou-se para Sirius, que observava a cena com interesse, e em seguida colocou uma das mãos dentro do casaco, fechando-a sobre a própria varinha.

-... Que se dane... – murmurou, mal humorado, fazendo a rolha voar.

Sirius riu e levou a garrafa aos lábios, sorvendo com vontade o líquido adocicado. Remus esqueceu-se da própria bebida enquanto observava o amigo. Gostava daquela sensação, de poder observá-lo em silêncio. Tendo Sirius como foco principal, tornando tudo ao seu redor um mero emaranhado de luzes e cores, apenas imagens embaçadas.

Desviou o olhar do amigo, repreendendo-se por tais pensamentos, e levou a garrafa que tinha em mãos a boca, bebendo mais do que pretendia. O gosto doce e o aroma do vinho invadiram sua mente, anestesiando-a quase instantaneamente.

- A nós, Remus! – disse Sirius, levantando a própria garrafa.

O castanho levantou a sua e bateu de leve na do animago.

- A nós! – exclamou, continuando a frase do amigo. – Um lobisomem desempregado, sustentado pelo melhor amigo...

- E o irmão do mais novo Comensal da Morte: - prosseguiu Sirius, interrompendo-o. - Regulus Black!

Demorou um pouco para Remus absorver a informação. O licantropo parou de andar e finalmente a gravidade do assunto pesou em seu cérebro.

Aquilo era... Horrível. Era um fato esperado, não poderia negar, mas, mesmo assim...

- C-Como você...? – começou, tentando formar uma frase inteligível.

Sirius tirou uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos antes de responder.

- Eu fui à casa da Andy essa tarde.

- E como ela sabia?

- Bom, não é como se eles quisessem esconder, então...

Remus ficou em silêncio por um tempo, sem encarar Sirius, observando as pessoas que passavam pela rua.

- Eu... Sinto muito... – disse honestamente, voltando a olhar para o amigo.

- Não sinta... – prosseguiu Sirius, sem emoção. – Andrômeda me disse que foi há alguns dias... Um belo presente de Natal para mamãe, eu me arriscaria a dizer.

Remus voltou a caminhar.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Sirius.

- Fazer o quê?

-... Fingir que não se importa.

Sirius pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

- Eu não estou tentando fazer isso... É só que...

Os dois viraram uma esquina e puderam ver o Big Ben, na outra margem do rio. Sirius bebeu mais um pouco.

-... Acho que eu... Ainda tinha esperanças...

Remus ficou calado. Tinha medo que o rapaz perdesse a coragem de falar se o interrompesse.

- Eu queria que... Pelo menos uma vez... Ele não fizesse o que estavam esperando dele...

A verdade contida nas palavras de Sirius o abalou profundamente. Fazendo Remus descobrir que também podia sentir a dor de Sirius. Mostrando a Remus que, quando se ama uma pessoa, a possibilidade de poder sentir sua dor se torna um ato cruel, pois junto com essa habilidade vinha a frustração e angústia de se ver totalmente impotente. Remus abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Nenhuma palavra parecia ser suficiente.

Sirius virou-se para ele, erguendo a mão, e retirou alguns fios castanhos de seus olhos. O lobisomem sabia que o moreno havia percebido sua aflição.

- A Dora está linda...

Remus olhou espantado para o amigo. Ele não poderia mudar de assunto, não naquele momento.

- Sirius... Nós...

- Ela faz umas coisas legais com o cabelo... – continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

Remus ofegou ao sentir os dedos de Sirius deixando o seu cabelo, descendo lentamente até o rosto. Seu rosto esquentou e ele sabia que estava ficando vermelho. Sirius desceu a mão até o cachecol de Remus e começou a ajeitá-lo, indiferente a expressão de raiva que se formava no rosto do licantropo.

- Sirius, pare! – disse Remus, exasperado, aumentando o tom de voz.

Sirius desvencilhou-se do castanho, indo em direção a um banco, perto da grade, na margem do rio Tamisa. Remus viu o rapaz se largar em cima do banco e seguiu o mesmo caminho, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Ela ia gostar de você... – disse Sirius, forçando um sorriso.

Remus suspirou.

- Como se alguém pudesse não gostar... – completou o animago, rindo.

Remus ficou em silêncio, enquanto Sirius bebia o resto de vinho de sua garrafa. O rapaz jogou a garrafa no chão e pegou mais uma no saco que carregava. Remus voltou a observá-lo, enquanto ele abria a garrafa, e o animago voltou a ficar sério. Quando se tratava de Sirius o melhor era esperar calado, até que ele se sentisse livre para dizer o que estava pensando.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer...

- Sirius...

- Foi você que me disse uma vez, que no fim eu nunca poderia fazer nada... Que o Regulus e eu havíamos sido educados da mesma maneira, e que achar que isso justificava suas ações era ofender a mim mesmo. E que ele nunca seguiria o mesmo caminho que o meu, mesmo se eu o forçasse. Então, o que você quer que eu faça, Remus?! Não foi você que me disse que ele só poderia mudar se ele quisesse?! – Sirius falou, um pouco alterado. - A minha vontade não passa de um capricho...

Remus notou que o álcool estava começando a fazer efeito.

- Eu ainda mantenho a minha opinião, Sirius. No entanto não acho que isso mude o fato de o Regulus ser apenas uma criança... – disse Remus, num tom sério, mas extremamente compreensível.

Sirius o observou por alguns instantes, e Remus viu seus olhos ficarem extremamente brilhantes. O moreno desviou o olhar e passou a olhar fixamente para a enorme e imponente construção do outro lado do rio.

Os dois permaneceram em um incômodo silêncio, no qual Sirius continuava esvaziando a própria garrafa de vinho, e Remus mirava o Palácio, sem coragem suficiente para impedir que o amigo continuasse a beber. Voltou a atenção ao moreno, quando esse começou a rir baixinho.

- Só faltam alguns minutos para a meia-noite, Remus! Nós somos dois idiotas por ficar aqui lamentando!

- Você devia parar de beber.

O moreno continuou a rir.

Remus se moveu para tentar tirar a garrafa das mãos de Sirius, entretanto o animago se levantou antes que pudesse impedi-lo e rumou em direção a grade, deixando o saco com a garrafa restante cair no chão. Remus levantou-se, largando sua garrafa em cima do banco.

- Quem sabe ano que vem a gente não possa estar aqui, comemorando a morte do idiota do meu irmão?! Ou quem sabe não no ano que vem, mas no próximo... Se bem que ele é frouxo, não acho que vá durar tanto assim...

O licantropo escondeu uma das mãos dentro do casaco e, com um feitiço não verbal, tirou a garrafa das mãos do amigo, que caminhou em sua direção. Parecendo ter melhor controle sobre as pernas que sobre as palavras.

- Que merda, Remus! Por que você não relaxa um pouco?! – Sirius perguntou. Mas não havia aborrecimento em voz. O rapaz riu antes de continuar. – É porque você é o Remus, não é?

O moreno continuou andando e parou a menos de um metro de Lupin.

- Remus, eu sempre pensei que o Ano Novo era um dia para se fazer novos planos, um dia para se fazer novos desejos...

O licantropo ouviu o amigo, sentindo o hálito quente e doce de Sirius contra seu rosto. O animago estava muito próximo, e ele, inconscientemente, prendeu a respiração mais uma vez.

- Mas o que se deve fazer quando se sabe que nem um dos seus pedidos será atendido?

Remus olhou espantado para o rapaz, se surpreendendo com a pergunta. Engoliu em seco diante sobriedade com a qual Sirius proferiu tais palavras.

- Eu queria que ela percebesse que assinou a sentença de morte do próprio filho...

Remus notou o quanto era doloroso para Sirius admitir aquilo. O licantropo sabia que para Sirius, quando se tratava dos Black, nenhuma pessoa o afetava tanto quanto sua mãe.

- Eu queria poder odiá-los, Remus... Queria poder esquecê-los...

O rosto de Sirius estava impassível, apesar disso, sua voz era suficiente para transmitir toda a sua frustração.

- Mas eu não consigo...

Remus não suportou mais ficar parado e ergueu a mão. Pensou em voltar atrás quando viu que ela estava trêmula, mas a levou até o rosto de Sirius.

- Eles são minha maldição... – Sirius falou, deixando de lado o tom de confissão, dando a Remus a incômoda impressão de que Sirius falava com ele como um igual, que havia sido amaldiçoado de uma maneira diferente, mas que mesmo assim dividia a mesma dor.

- Si...

Remus começou a falar, contudo um estouro o interrompeu. O céu escuro e nublado da meia-noite foi iluminado por uma luz vermelha e em seguida salpicado por fogos das mais diversas cores. Atraindo a atenção de ambos.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Remus. – Sirius disse com a voz rouca.

Remus voltou a encarar o amigo, e esse o puxou para um abraço. O castanho retribuiu o gesto por impulso, sem saber o que sentir ou pensar. Apenas envolveu os braços em volta do animago com a mesma intensidade que o mesmo. Sirius o abraçava como se, com esse ato, pudesse se fundir a ele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Remus simplesmente agiu, sem se recriminar ou se assustar por mais uma vez estar ciente da importância e da extensão de seu amor por Sirius. O licantropo simplesmente ficou abraçado ao amigo até que esse, depois de longos minutos, apartasse o contato.

- Me desculpe, Remus – disse o moreno seriamente.

O lobisomem, ainda anestesiado pelo que acabara de acontecer, ficou em silêncio e puxou o animago em direção ao banco. Quando os dois se sentaram, ele disse:

- Obrigado, Sirius.

Sirius o encarou surpreso.

- Pelo quê?

- Por vir atrás de mim hoje.

Sirius o observou por alguns instantes, dando um meio sorriso típico de crianças que escondem alguma travessura de seus pais. E o licantropo tinha certa noção do motivo de tal reação.

Os dois voltaram a atenção para o céu e apreciaram o resto do belo espetáculo de fogos de artifício.

Remus distraiu-se com a vista do suntuoso Palácio, a iluminação da construção era realmente magnífica. Voltou a realidade quando sentiu a estranha sensação que nos assalta quando estamos sendo observados.

- Você parece tão cansado – Sirius falou, parecendo notar Remus pela primeira vez aquela noite. Mirando seu rosto pálido e as enormes olheiras que emolduravam seus olhos castanhos.

E, antes que pudesse formular qualquer palavra, Remus ficou petrificado quando o animago fez com que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu colo, acariciando de leve seus cabelos.

Depois do choque inicial e de conseguir normalizar sua respiração, Remus se deixou levar pelos afagos do moreno e relaxou; voltando a observar a paisagem ao redor. Depois de um bom tempo, não resistiu e falou:

- Eu gostaria de saber o que o James disse para te convencer a vir atrás de mim – o seu tom era calmo e divertido, tornando quase impossível para Sirius desmenti-lo.

Riu ao notar a expressão do rapaz, que parecia ter se engasgado com alguma coisa, revelando-se surpreendido.

- Bem... – começou Sirius, tentando se explicar. – Você não deixa nada escapar, não é, senhor monitor? – falou, rindo de leve.

Remus sorriu para o moreno e voltou a olhar para a outra margem do rio, sem nunca saber que James havia dito a Sirius que aquele era um dia para se passar ao lado da pessoa que ele mais amava. E quando se tratava dele e de Remus, sempre haveria chance para um novo começo.

**Fim **

* * *

**¹ Palácio de Westminter - **também conhecido como **Casas do Parlamento**, (em inglês _Houses of Parliament_) é o palácio londrino onde estão instaladas as duas Câmaras do Parlamento do reino Unido (a Câmara de Londres e a Câmara dos Comuns).

**²** **Big Ben** - ao contrário do que muitos pensam, não é o famoso relógio do Parlamento Inglês, nem tampouco sua torre. É o nome do sino, que pesa 13 toneladas que foi instalado no Palácio de Westminter. (Eu usei Big Ben porque é mais conhecido assim ;D) O nome do relógio é **Tower Clock**, ou **Clock Tower. **

(Fonte: Wikipédia)

* * *

Agradecimentos: Morgana Onirica, pessoa fora de série, que está curtindo as férias /o/ responsável por eu ter concluído essa fic, que aturou todo o meu mimimi .. #abraça a Morgana até sufocar# Desculpe por todo o trabalho u.u. A minha beta lindona, pessoa mais chuchu desse mundão: Oluha /o/ E a Sam-san que é uma pessoinha fofa que me ajudou também!

Aproveitando que essa é a primeira fic que eu posto esse ano ela também é para agradecer a todas que leram minhas fics em 2007 e fizeram o meu ano mais colorido! You rock, girls \/

E então o que acharam? Peguem leve porque essa foi minha primeira tentativa de drama T.T Espero, de coração, que tenham gostado.

Kissus

* * *


End file.
